


Sincerely, Vortex

by ReiraX



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraX/pseuds/ReiraX
Summary: A SasuNaru fic. Sasuke Uchiha works at a high-class company for investment banking in the heart of Tokyo. Following his promotion, Sasuke's lifestyle takes a shift as he gains travel opportunities and a nice shiny new office. His childhood friend, Naruto is Tokyo's rising star following the form of his high school band, Vortex. Although Naruto and Sasuke had drifted apart during the early stages of adulthood, tragic events bring them back together again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Sincerely, Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mainly Naruto characters with a mix of characters from the anime/manga NANA, for side character flow.

The night breeze of downtown Toronto was chilly and crisp with a trickle of rain that danced on the window of the diner in which Sasuke, an overworked bachelor felt at ease as he continued to work outside of office hours. It was a late Friday night around 10:30pm and the purple and blue city lights reflected through the quiet seating area which reminded him of home. His darkened black hair flowed as the chilled air creeped in through a crack in the window. The breeze felt nice, coupled with his warm coffee which had been refilled more times than he could count. He knew if he didn’t get his report done tonight then he would be working throughout the plane ride home tomorrow. As he took another sip of his newly refilled coffee, Sasuke pondered out of the window continuously tapping on the keys of his laptop. Cities were so beautiful late at night, Sasuke had thought to himself. He was the type of person who loved peace and solitude and that reason itself was worth the many business trips.

As the rain began to fall heavier, Sasuke decided it was a good idea to call it a night despite being far from done with his report. Since his promotion he had felt extreme pressure to impress and his workload got heavier. The travel opportunities were the main reason he accepted the promotion, since it motivated him to do something different rather than the repetitive routine at the office or in his apartment. He gently closed the lid of his laptop and downed the rest of his coffee, leaving a generous tip as he packed up and left. Leaving the diner, he placed his briefcase above his head as he hurried to his car to return to his hotel.

Sasuke had slept pretty soundly despite the mid-September storm that had escalated throughout the night, though stormy weather was his favourite, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about the possibility of his flight being cancelled. He had been pretty much swamped with meetings and paperwork that he’d not had much time to relax, so Sasuke was eager to get home back to his comforts. He was enjoying the change though. Meeting new people was something the man never thought he would enjoy, but it was a breath of fresh air being able to converse with like-minded people with similar aspirations and interests. He’d even exchanged numbers with a group from Tokyo, who arranged an urgent rematch to a poker game Sasuke had absolutely killed at. The man smiled as he wiped the steam from the hotel mirror, tightening the hold on the towel draped low on his hip bones.

The airport was packed with worried travellers eager to board their planes. An autumn music festival had just finished in downtown Toronto, so there was a lot of people jumping on returning flights. A lot of flights had been delayed because of the storm with many that were cancelled and re-arranged. Luckily Sasuke’s flight, which was due to set off in two hours, was only running on a one-hour delay. This gave him time to check in his baggage and go over his final reports before the flight. At this moment, he wished he took the offer to fly business class instead of economy with all the hustle and bustle around the waiting area. Sasuke took the opportunity to seek a quiet spot in the café on the second floor of the airport until it was ready to board. It was loud and full of excited festival goers, buzzing from the weekend’s activities. After ordering his coffee he took out his laptop and begun to scroll through the various news sites surrounding the Tokyo area. Luckily there were no severe weather warnings back home so he figured as soon as the plane left the Toronto area, it should be a smoother flight. Reading through the articles Sasuke noticed a familiar picture of someone he recognised. An image of Naruto Uzumaki, someone who Sasuke had gone to school and grew up with, was named Tokyo’s hottest uprising star. Growing up, Sasuke had been quite close to Naruto mainly through middle school. They were next door neighbours and their families, especially their mothers, were really close friends. Though when high school came around, Naruto had drifted into a different social group and took on different interests. They stayed friends for a while but spent less time together as the friendship circles, they both situated in during this time would clash. Naruto was always eager to involve Sasuke in his many musical endeavours, especially since he was so passionate about the newly formed band, that he and some other friends had got himself into. This blonde hooligan was extremely talented and Sasuke had always endorsed him for that. Although the crowd that came with it Sasuke had struggled with. Upon reading through the article, it was said that Vortex were the new hot and upcoming rock band who have been climbing their way through the Tokyo music scene for 5 years now. Their new studio album is set to release in two months, whereas a single will drop in just over a week. Sasuke was happy for Naruto, he of all people deserved good things to happen for them. He just wished they didn’t drift apart and lost contact so suddenly as he would’ve loved to celebrate his success with him. Sasuke pulled out his phone and opened up his music app, putting a generous pre-order in for the upcoming album.

Just as Sasuke was about to focus on tidying up his report, he heard the announcement for his flight that was ready to board. The man sighed as he shut off his laptop and hurried towards the queue with his boarding pass ready. Settling down into his seat, he was thankful that he was seated next to businessmen who were seeming to mind their own. In the past he had terrible experiences of chatty neighbours who would chew his ear off the entire flight and had to end up drowning out the sounds of chitter-chatter with music and pretend to fall asleep. Although this time, there was no pretending. Sasuke felt exhausted despite his well-rested sleep at the hotel. He took this opportunity to take out his headphones and check out some music from this new upcoming band, Vortex. Naruto had always had an amazing voice and was always creativity talented. The music wasn’t half bad and Sasuke understood why it has caught the attention of Tokyo. Not too heavy but with enough angst for him to enjoy. The lyrics were quite deep-cutting though, Sasuke could tell Naruto had poured a lot of his own feelings and experiences into them. He wondered if this how everyone felt listening to their music, or if it was because he had known Naruto. Either way, it was enjoyable. Sasuke let himself drift off into a comfortable sleep leaving the music to play on a shuffle. The plane had got off to a rocky start since the storm was still lingering around.

About 1 hour into the flight, Sasuke had awoken quite abruptly to the plane having took an uneasy feel. The turbulence was quite heavy, and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He took out his earphones and listened to the worry conversations of the passengers around him.  
  
“It is getting quite bad out there again, it seems Toronto wasn’t the only places experiencing storms”, A woman said two rows behind as she looked out of the window. “I saw a hell of a lot of flashes, I hope the plane can withstand it”. She continued with a worried tone.

Sasuke followed suit and opened the sliding blind of his window, watching as the storm made it impossible to see where they were, despite it being late morning. This was a 13-hour flight and looking at the live map, they had only reached Michigan state.

“This is your captain speaking, as you must be aware by now, we are having some control difficulties in relation to the unexpected storm in Michigan. We’re attempting an emergency landing around Detroit Metropolitan and we’ll be landing in approximately 9 minutes. In the meantime, please review your emergency procedures and I need you to understand that this will be a crash landing. Please be prepared as it won’t be easy, but we have as much control on the plane as we can right now.”

A lot of panic surged through the cabin as the nature of the situation was quite dire. Sasuke thought that perhaps flying through stormy conditions wasn’t such a good idea. Although, it was assured that the Toronto storm was mellowed and was safe for travel and take-off. It was clear the storm in Michigan had come out of absolutely nowhere. Sasuke did all the necessary precautions as calmly as he could, accepting the fact of the possibility that he may not survive this landing.

The wreckage was brutal as the storm had forced the plane into an unstable crash landing and the pilots had done absolutely everything they could in an attempt to make it so at least half of the passengers would survive. Sasuke lay on the bitter ground as his consciousness was hazy. He could smell burning and the fumes of the plane were strong. He felt himself being gently lifted by an emergency rescue team who had started to rummage through the wreckage looking for survivors. There were around 300 passengers who had boarded the plane that day, and only 45 had come out of it alive, including Sasuke. They laid him on a stable stretcher and Sasuke had watched as the flaming wreckage continued to burn before him thus sending him into a panic. The paramedics attempted to calm him as they reassured Sasuke that everything was going to be okay and that they were taking him to a nearby hospital.

Over 16 hours later, Sasuke woke up in a hospital room. He winced in pain as he tried to sit up, looking directly into the bright light of the window, squinting and holding his head in pain. He looked at his hands which were bandaged and burned, and he could still smell the smoke and fumes from the crash. He laid himself back down and closed his eyes, replaying the recent events in his head. He reopened them at the sound of a door opening slowly, adjusting his eyes to see who the blurry figure was.

“Hey sweetie, good to see you awake”, a soft woman’s voice which Sasuke recognised as his own mother soothed his rising anxiety.

“The plane… is it bad?” Sasuke asked as he attempted to sit up for the second time, earning a worried glare from his mother.

“You’ve suffered a severe head injury and broken a few bones and you're badly burned. It’s not critical so you’ll be just fine. A full recovery is expected”, she replied in a relived tone. When she got the phone call that her son had been in a plane crash, she was absolutely traumatised and panicked. Her sons were everything to her and she didn’t know how she’d cope if she was to lose either one of them. Mikoto, Sasuke’s mother had gotten straight on the next available flight as soon as it was safe to fly. The storm had thankfully cleared quite quickly following the crash. Sasuke’s thoughts were interrupted as another familiar woman had entered the room. It was Naruto's mother.  
  
Sasuke lay still wondering why Kushina, Naruto's mother was here in his hospital room. He thought perhaps she had come along for support since the two of them were still close friends, despite the drift in friendship between him and the blonde. Although, the look on Kushina's face made Sasuke feel a little uneasy. Something was off and he couldn't get the energy to speak out and question what was wrong. His hearing was a little muffled and he could barely make out what the two women were conversing about as they were speaking so softly. He made a groaning sound as to divert the attention towards him, causing his mother to hurry along side his bedside. Kushina looked towards him with worry and plea, as if searching for some kind of comfort.

"You need to take it easy, you're not out of the woods just yet".  
  
Kushina had quietly left the mother and son in peace, causing Sasuke to throw a worrying look towards his mother. She looked at the expression on his face, looked towards the door and back at Sasuke. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm curious", Mikoto started, "We're you and Naruto... together?", she carefully suggested.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Why was she suddenly asking about Naruto? Is that why Kushina was here, to ask him if he'd seen him? Sasuke shook his head in response, causing his mother to stand up in thought. After releasing a deep breath Sasuke asked, "Why is Kushina here, mom? Why are you asking about Naruto? You know I'm not in contact with him anymore", he managed to string painful words together.  
  
"Sasuke... Naruto was also on that flight".

He took another look at his mother then again at the door, sadness overwhelmed his thoughts and a hundred questions swirled around like a tidal wave in his brain.

"I didn't know. We never crossed paths. How bad is he?"

Mikoto sat on the side of the bed and looked her son in the eye with a worried look.


End file.
